Snippets of Fax
by lollipopx
Summary: Snippets of FAX Fang/Max and how they got together from my prespective. All human, no avian DNA. Rated T for teen, in that creepy game rating voice. picture it, it helps.


**A/N: Okay, sooo, I was bored at like 3am, and I came up with my idea for a short story, FAX ficcy. (:  
So, this will be about how Fang and Max get together over a period of time.  
All human, no bird DNA. I'll probably do a background/full story on this some time later, but for now, it's just snippets of life.  
DISCLAIMER: All goes to the amazing man James Patterson. My plot is just extremely cool (:**

* * *

I slammed the door as I walked in. I was near tears I was so utterly pissed off. I stomped up the stairs, stopping halfway when I heard my Mom call after me.

"Max? Max, honey what's wrong?" Her face was concerned and I felt a pang of guilt. My anger reappeared instantly as I heard the front door open again. I looked up, ready to start screaming, but sighed instead as I saw Ella and Nudge walk in.

"Max, tell me what's the matter," Mom demanded. I felt horrible for having her worry about me. I gave her a tight smile, which I knew looked more like a grimace.

"It's Fang of course." Nudge spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She's jealous because he was kissing his girlfriend in an empty classroom. Oh, and he's mad because Max got asked out by that cutie Sam, and said yes. It's actually kinda funny how they dance around each other. We're going to have some cookies now, bye." I was amazed. She hadn't even taken a breath. Dear Lord, she could talk. My mom just stared after her and Ella in shock. She obviously had never had a Nudge experience.

"That is an absolute lie," I said suddenly, regaining some of my sense. At Nudge's words, I felt even more upset. Who else thought that I liked Fang? Or that he liked me? "I don't give a crap -"

"Language, Max," Mom scolded, but I kept going.

"- what he does, or who he does it with!" I nearly growled, I was so angry. I stomped my way up the few remaining stairs. Just as I had reached my bedroom, the front door opened once again. I didn't need to turn to know it was _him. _I walked into my room without a second thought, slamming the door so hard the doorknob shook.

I was not jealous of her … that red-haired wonder. I was more upset at the fact that he, Fang, you know my **best friend**, didn't have the decency to tell me that he had a girlfriend. Walking in on them making out and him telling me are two completely different things. Which was a highly unpleasant surprise, I'll have you know. Oh, and then of course, he came barging right in between me and Sam. Sam of course had just asked me out. I'll admit, I was a bit hesitant, but he was cute and nice, plus he had dimples. I have to say it was the dimples that won me over. Gosh darn those dimples.

"Max, you're drooling." How the hell did he get in here?

"How the hell did you get in here?" Wow, say the first thing that comes to mind, check. But really, how did I not notice? Must have been daydreaming about Sam and his dimples. I sighed a bit at the thought. I really liked dimples, okay.

"I walked, how else? You aren't even listening are you?" Ah, shit, he must have heard me sigh. I shook my head, trying not to look guilty. I shouldn't feel bad, he was the traitor. My anger quickly returned. The blood pounded through my body, increasing my pulse, giving me courage.

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" I said surprisingly calm despite how extremely upset I was.

"Because," Fang rolled his eyes. That made my anger flare even more. He really wanted to be on the end of one of my bitch fests, didn't he? Pursing my lips, I listened as he continued to 'defend' himself.

"What is your problem Max? First you yell at me, then you run, and when I go after you, I find you practically sitting in that guys lap. I try to talking to you, but we end up arguing. Seriously, what the hell is wrong?"

He sounded exasperated. Well that was too damn bad for him, now wasn't it? He had the audacity to come blame this on me? Wow, this boy had guts. Or maybe he was just stupid? Yeah, that was it. He very much wanted to end his short life after only 16 years, didn't he? The anger coursed through me as I spoke. My voice not nearly as controlled as it was before. You'd think that would clue him in. He's such an idiot.

"Oh, so now I was practically sitting in his lap? That's crap and you know it. You're one to friggin' talk! She _was_ sitting in your lap, and not to mention _sucking your face off_. You are a filthy hypocrite Fang. You know what? I don't have to deal with this! You have no right. Get out of my room or so help me God. I hate you so –" He moved quickly, too quickly for me to even realize. It was a shame too, I was on a roll. In one sudden moment, he was acting all nonchalant and standing by my dresser, and the next, wham bam thank-you ma'am, his face is inches from mine.

Oh dear heavenly God. Think Max, think. Don't let his firm, sleek body, and pretty pink lips –those oh-so heavenly looking lips– distract you. You aren't attracted to him. Pull away. Just lean back. I went to move away, but not quick enough. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist, making it impossible for me to move.

"No, you don't." He spoke softly, his lips ghosting over hers with every word. Yeah there goes coherent thought ... something about god and his lips and … Mhmm.

It didn't matter anymore. I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me than was humanly possible. My fingers threaded through his hair, and his hands reached for my hips. He pulled me towards him and I sighed softly. It felt so right being in his arms, all pushed up against him ...

'_No! Nononononono!_' my fuzzy mind shouted at me. _'But why not?'_ This was Fang, my oh-so-adorable Fang! _'Bingo.'_

Suddenly, I pushed him away, and moved to sit down. Really, I couldn't handle this. What the hell? I took a deep breath and then gaped like a fish. Seriously, I did. "Nononono." I whispered. "Do you know how wrong this is?" I bit my lip, stealing myself for what Fang's expression.

He seemed … amused almost. Something lay beneath his dark irises, something I couldn't quite define. "This is not funny at all! This is serious."

I got up and walked toward him poking him in the chest with every word. "_You _have a girlfriend, or have you forgotten? Plus, anyone could have walked in! Nudge already thinks we're secretly married, no need to put fuel to the fire." I rolled my eyes. "Where she got that idea, is beyond me." I sighed and turned, walking toward my door. I turned the knob and stood, with the door open, looking at him expectantly.

"Well, you can leave now. Hopefully everyone will think I tried to kill you." I smiled my most angelic smile at him. I hoped to every god that was up there that they thought I'd throttled him, not started sucking face. As if sensing my thoughts, Fang raised an eyebrow, smirking lightly as he walked across the room toward me. He walked past me, his hand briefly touching mine, leaving sparks in its wake. Two can play it that way buddy. Smiling deviously, I thought up a plan quickly. Reaching out, I stopped Fang before he could go any farther.

"Fang, wait." He turned to look at me, curious. I moved closer to him, much like our previous position. "You're right." My lips hovered over his, his eyes widened as they did. "I don't hate you." I was slightly breathless, I knew it. I stepped back, giving him some space. Licking my lips, I smiled innocent at him.

"Bye Fang." I waved and turned into my room, not even taking a second glance at the boy. I already knew he was bug eyed. Oh, I was good. Too good, I would say. And poor Fang, didn't even see it coming. I laughed lightly at the thought. Poor, poor Fang, he didn't know what he was getting into.

Shaking my head, I set out for that mountain they called homework, I called it Satan's handiwork, but hey to each his own. This would be an interesting year, that was for sure.

* * *

**A/N: Runnn, attack of the fluff bunnies (: Yeah, yeah, I know, just review please? I love you all, you know that right? :P**

- lollipopx


End file.
